


Achievement Anxiety

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Medical, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 陳醫生和楊首席，焦慮症與血清素。
Relationships: EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Achievement Anxiety

他覺得心臟快跳出來了，當他在候診室冰冷的長椅上坐下時，手掌心已經汗濕得把自己捏著的名片暈染出一片水漬，他不時抬頭確認診間門上的跳號，深怕一個不注意就過號了。

這是他第14次低頭看錶了，他盯著錶面就快要墜入無邊黑洞，汗液順著長長的鬢角滑落，落在他的手錶上。

他從背包裡拿出酒精棉片，拆開包裝再次清潔消毒弄髒的錶，玫瑰金的邊框早已被他擦得透出鍍金底下的銀色，霧濛濛的，像他的生活。

這是他第一次來找Dr. Edgard Chen，指揮大概已經受不了首席老是在排練時露出想吐的臉，或是狂抖的弓，才會在上週五排練結束後要求他一定要去就診，並直接幫他向熟識的精神科醫師預約。

他其實不想來的，他害怕自己被指稱是精神病患，但指揮說再不能改善他的演奏表現的話，第一張椅子的位置可能就得換人來坐了。

「Mr. Yang？換您進去診間囉。」

他被護理師靠近的聲音嚇了一跳，彈起來後發現人家其實站在他三步之外，是他過度反應了。

他在身上蹭掉掌心的汗，又拿出手帕擦了擦額角，才深吸一口氣跟在護理師後面進入診間。

  
－－

剛坐進那個柔軟的沙發，他就覺得自己會被淹沒，他駝著背大口吐氣。

又開始想吐了。

他覺得醫生過份好聽的聲音忽遠忽近，帶著雜訊，他甚至連醫生長什麼模樣都不知道，他只能盯著自己的指甲，開始想著回去時該修剪了。

一根手指出現在他的視線範圍內，試探性地搖了兩下，然後攤開手心朝上，手心裡用原子筆畫了一把小提琴。

他終於抬起頭，看向醫生，那雙眼睛好像在說話，他怔怔盯著，沒發現自己的呼吸和心跳都平緩了一點點。  


「我能叫你Brett嗎？你也叫我Edgard就好，你願意和我說說你的小提琴嗎？音樂家先生。」

他看見醫生指尖的繭，在那溫柔的神情裡，從練琴練出來的繭開始話題。

「我也有這些繭，不漂亮卻很珍貴，他們是我認真練習的證據，我想把每一首曲子拉好，可是……可是這幾個月狀況很糟，我不知道要怎麼維持演奏水準。」

他看到Edgard醫生蹲在地上和他視線齊平，專注地聽他說話。

「我一進入彩排室就開始想吐，指揮望向我這邊時，我就喘不過氣來……，每次彩排中間休息，我都得衝去廁所，乾嘔或者真的吐出來，不然就是莫名其妙地哭，哭到休息時間結束。」

Edgard醫生在他的注視下輕輕地、慢慢地拍了拍他的手背，然後乾脆盤腿坐在地上，抬頭看他。

「我……我知道不可能滿足所有人的喜好，每個指揮都有他們的習慣和偏好，團員又那麼多人，大家的想法都不同，但是我想做到最好，我害怕做錯、讓指揮露出失望的表情，或者發現演奏時沒有團員看我的指示，大家都只盯著譜……」

他動了下手指，閉上眼握住Edgard的手，手中的那隻手一點也沒有顫動，所以他重新睜開眼睛望著Edgard。

「我知道自己太追求完美了，以前還好，當上首席之後就沒辦法放鬆下來，我睡不著，習慣性失眠，但安眠藥讓我害怕，我怕睡到團練遲到；我吃東西味如嚼蠟，所以乾脆不吃了，只喝牛奶、豆漿和燕麥奶，有時候喝咖啡還有Red Bull，但這又讓我的運弓無法維持平穩；喝醉的時候可以順利睡著，但我無法控制自己睡在哪裡；我無法對自己的演出由衷地感到快樂……」

他停了下來，放開了Edgard的手，抱住膝蓋掩飾自己的淚水，他第一次把自身的狀況說得這麼清楚，好像把自己剖開來給Edgard看一樣，說著說著便感到無法形容的難過席捲而來。

「Brett，沒關係的，我說我的，你聽看看我的想法就好。在我看來，你大概是所謂的成就焦慮症患者，你希望自己能達到世俗的標準，甚至超越它達到100％的完美，但也因為這樣，你恐懼失敗，害怕無法達到成就，而影響了你的生理和心理，以及生活。」

Edgard扶著地板站了起來，他在聽到「成就焦慮」這幾個字的時候就已經抬頭看著Edgard，在Edgard準備回到他的椅子前，伸手抓住了他的袖子。

「Edgard……幫幫我……」

他低聲說出求救訊號，然後被醫生用沒被抓住的那隻手輕輕拍了拍頭。

「Brett，我會幫你的，我們一起找到改善的方法，首先，我們試試看藥物的治療、輔助好嗎？」

於是他在Edgard的建議下，領了兩週的藥物回去，藥袋上一長串的字和他混亂的思緒一樣糾纏。

－－

服藥初始，他對生活的一切感到空洞、迷惘，他的弓是沒那麼抖了，也不再對彩排噁心想吐，卻覺得自己不像自己。

他甚至覺得他無法控制自己，好像被抽離了靈魂，以空殼繼續生活，光是維持這具軀體完成每一天的事項，就耗費了他所有的能量。

更慘的是，他每晚都渴望性愛，同時又無比地嗜睡。

  
他在夢裡一再地回到那個鵝黃色的乾淨診間，擁抱Edgard醫生，在醫生的身上留下屬於他的痕跡。

夢醒時他滿身大汗，但他的褲襠中安靜蟄伏的性器讓他害怕，他試圖想著被他握住手的Edgard醫生自瀆，卻始終無法順利地解放。

好不容易熬到下一次看診，他緩慢地說出用藥後的感受，並告訴Edgard醫生，算了，他不要吃藥了，這一切令他困惑與害怕。

Edgard醫生看著他的眼神還是那麼溫柔，他安撫著他，哄他再吃兩週的藥看看，然後給了他一張紙條，上頭有和之前從指揮那得到的名片不同的電話號碼，他說，有任何問題都可以再打給他，不管是哪方面的反應都行。

－－－

他第二回用藥的第三天就忍不住打了那支電話，接起來的Edgard說，叫他Eddy就好，在診所外的他，只是小提琴家Brett Yang的一個粉絲而已。

「原來你聽過我的演奏啊……」

他念著Eddy這個親近許多的名字，一股腦地傾訴了用藥後的副作用如何困擾著他，特別是那無以名狀的慾望。

Eddy問他，願不願意相信他，讓他幫助他。

他同意了，然後在家等著Eddy開車過來。

Eddy進門時，他的藥已經發揮了作用，這讓他放慢了擁抱Eddy的節奏，在對方徐徐的撫摸下舒服地癱軟在沙發上，他渴望被Eddy親吻，他在藥物驅使下能夠平靜地對他說出口，然後他如願獲得回應。

他對藥物的反應仍然使他無法完全勃起，但Eddy彎下身替他好好地含住、吮吸，並按摩著囊袋下被藏匿著的地方，沾取了潤滑液的手指探入了他的體內，前後交錯著到來的刺激，和他遲緩的反應交互作用著，最終還是使他完全勃起了。

在Eddy的配合之下，他們的前戲相當綿長，在Eddy吻過他的腳趾、大腿內側、腹部，接著埋首於他的胸口，以牙齒啃囓他的乳頭時，他才注意到Eddy腿間昂首的陰莖早已流出清液，不知到底忍了多久。

說來奇怪，他在性欲高漲的同時感到悠然自在，或許是他總算感受到藥物的幫助了，他如同睏倦的無尾熊，慢吞吞地在沙發上抬起臀，以雙腿圈住Eddy的腰，朦朧的大眼睛眨著無聲的邀約電報，在Eddy緩緩推入之中長長吁嘆。

Eddy知道他現在的反應遲緩，因此刻意地狠狠插入，再徹底地退出，他知道自己的腰被緊箍著，粗長的棒狀物在他體內胡亂捅著，熱到有些灼人的溫度點燃了他，在兩人一快一慢的喘氣聲裡燎起叢叢野火。

他的昂揚被Eddy空出的手照顧著，極快的動作讓他渾身顫慄，最終和忍耐許久的Eddy雙雙攀上高峰。

許久沒有的性行為過後，他的嘴角還淌著口涎，瞇眼用鼻腔發出舒爽的哼聲，在Eddy俯身為他擦拭時，捏住眼前紅褐色的小點，開口告訴他。

「Bretty。」

「嗯，Bretty，喜歡我這麼叫你嗎？」

「嗯，Eddy，還有喜歡你這麼對我。」

他不知道自己的焦慮症能不能治好，或是趨於和緩，但他喜歡他的醫生，在他踏入診間，在緊張中以音樂家的耳，捕捉到那副符合他喜好的嗓音時，就先有好感了。

他確定被發現自己這麼做的時候會丟掉工作，但當他看見電腦中出現了他仰慕了三年的小提琴家的名字時，就不能完全保持理性和客觀了，最後還是選擇了不能選擇的途徑。


End file.
